


海上孤舟

by Sioui



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioui/pseuds/Sioui
Summary: Une barque sur l’océan
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	海上孤舟

0.

肯定活不过这个冬天的，这是那年冬天我听到大家说得最多的一句话。那年冬天格外得冷，雪总是连下几天几夜，在人们的家门口摞起厚厚的白色，阻隔内外两个世界的交流。是上帝在哭泣，人们是这样说的，而后也把悲戚当成了理所当然的事，任由寒冷侵蚀着自己的每一寸肌肤，任由万物在弥漫的阴湿中死去。

那一年，是东西军交战的第十年。

1.

四周的光线还是那样昏黄，睁开眼睛的时候也没有感到不适，以至于我分不清那是现实还是梦境。屋檐上的蜘蛛网命悬一线，风正从被子的缝隙中入侵，我很努力地抓紧温暖裹挟自己。现在应该是夜晚，不然不会冷得这样让人无处可藏。在战地医院里，人们好像只能靠温度的变化来区分白昼和黑夜。我在这里躺了多久，我自己也记不太清了，毕竟当脑海中一直充斥着子弹声还有爆炸声的时候，人们是很难清楚自己的境遇的。  
帘子被掀开，一个模模糊糊的身影朝我靠近。她的动作很轻，手上端了一个盛着一半水的玻璃杯，在我床边的木椅上坐下，椅子别扭地发出吱呀的响声。我感受到自己喉咙的干涩，嘴唇似乎也因为干燥粘连在了一起。水，我意识到水不仅弥足珍贵，它还意味着生命本身。她依旧紧紧握着杯子，手暴露在空气中就足以冻僵了，但她仍主动迎上玻璃的冰冷，我知道她是在用自己的体温给水加热。她说她叫康涩琪，她自我介绍后笑得眼睛弯弯的，后来我才发现她名字的尾音有让人嘴角上扬的魔力。那天她问我识不识字，她用红色药水在我的手心里写下她的姓氏。康，平安康氏。她说这个字会保佑我平安健康，不再受到战火的侵扰。那一天我刚摘下右眼的绷带，听觉也渐渐恢复了过来。我再也不会听着人们站在我面前讲话，却觉得他们在我十米之外的地方。  
康涩琪的目光投向我这边，我不知道她是不是在看我。她的眼睛红红的，大概又是刚哭过。每天晚上新伤员送来之后她总是这副模样。这时候孙胜完总会在她身边拍拍她的肩膀，又或者是帮她抚去脸上的眼泪。十年了，孙胜完说。十年前战争刚爆发的时候，她们都被迫中断了原本宁静的生活，由学校的同学变成了战地医院的同事。

十年前，小镇的时间总是那样缓慢行走，甚至总会让人忘记了它的存在。人们会在日出时分起床，在结束早餐之后发现白天还长，而后各奔东西开始一天的劳作。那时的小镇，建起一栋楼房要花上一年半载的时间，落后的交通总会把那些曾想过离开的人留下。人们都习惯于那种不会改变的简单，理所当然觉得那是他们的安生之地。谁也没有想到会有面临战争的那一天，一切在区区一天的时间内被彻底改变。一切都变了，我们也变了，孙胜完说出这句话的时候，语气里是时间冲淡过后留下的坦然。从她的话语中不难听出对过去的怀念，但更多的应该是对身处幸福生活却浑然不知的懊悔。她说她最怀念的是以前那浓郁得让她难以呼吸的花香，后来她尝试在每一个春天播下种子，但那些花没有一朵成活。

2.

我彻底从睡梦中清醒，康涩琪仍是坐在那里，我不知道她已经坐了多长时间，现在大概已是白天。我艰难地动了动身子，有什么东西在我胸口摩擦，随后我才感觉到那阵一直被忽视的冰凉。是母亲给我的十字架，此刻正沉重地压在我的心上。我把身体从床上撑起，接过康涩琪递过来的水，那温度已经足以驱散我心口的寒冷。杯子磕在牙齿上引起痛感，康涩琪静静坐着，眼神逐渐失去了焦点。  
“可以告诉我了吗？你和裴柱现的故事。”  
说实话，康涩琪看起来并不像是会讲故事的人，也不像是有故事的人，大概是因为那张无害的面庞看起来真的过于纯净了。但那天我在她的衣服口袋里看到了一封信，信封刚好露出一段波浪状的邮戳，它的边缘已经被磨损得透出毛茸茸的痕迹，一看就是已经被翻看过无数遍的样子。我指着问她那是什么，她先是用手掩了掩口袋，想用惯常的笑容搪塞过去。而后她目光低垂，将气氛拽至了低谷，又似乎是在意识到自己做错了什么之后，眯着眼睛笑着说：“只是一封信而已。一封离别信。”

此刻周围的空气沉闷到比那天更甚，也许是她第一次听我讲出那个人的名字勾起了什么情结。那天康涩琪告诉我那个名字的时候犹犹豫豫的，似乎那个人是她在心里小心翼翼藏了很久的宝贝。以为她大概又会一笑而过，但这次的沉默似乎变成了她释然的缓冲，她轻轻地从口袋里抽出那封信，我仿佛能想象到她在不同地方千万遍打开它的样子。许多折痕处已经裂开了长长的口子，那页纸看起来随时都有可能全然破碎。因为怕丢了，也怕突然哪天打开字迹就会消失不见，所以就一直带在身边。她尝试着让自己看起来轻松一些这样解释，但她深深呼出的那口气，分明担负着这封信不容小觑的重量。

“康涩琪，展信佳。”

3.

“我原本并不是很喜欢夏天的，在那个夜晚之前。”康涩琪的眼睛炯炯发亮，语调中的明朗似乎能让人忘记身处寒冬的事实。

那是十年前的夏日，刚好是最炎热的那几天，学校的寝室里只有窗外的蝉鸣声还有难以捕捉到风声。康涩琪热得在床上翻来覆去，不知道是因为刚开学的兴奋，还是夏日本身特有的情绪高涨，她过了好久都没有睡着。夜晚总是很好地藏着少女的心事，康涩琪正想着明天的户外活动课她要做些什么。老师会叫她们去捉蝴蝶，会叫她们去摘下成熟的野果，会叫她们去采集树叶标本，而在康涩琪看来这些都是成双成对才能做的事。她没有什么朋友，她的同学都对她照顾有佳，会和她打招呼，会关心她有没有吃饭，但是每一次解散的时候，她总会是唯一被留在原地的那一个。  
想着想着，她很快从清醒和梦境的边缘坠落了下去。梦里她突然感觉小臂上痒痒的，以为是蚊子，却发现是身旁的蚊帐拂在了她的皮肤上。她眯缝着眼睛，正想把蚊帐挥回原处，她的小床却突然一沉。她正感叹着梦境的过于真实，手臂却被什么东西紧紧抓住。康涩琪意识到那不是梦，但是她也没有受到惊吓，因为一切都发生得不声不响，就像一阵风忽然钻进了她的被子里。如果不是手上传来不属于她的温度，她可能都不会察觉到自己身边多了一个人。窗外有浅浅的雷声，断断续续的闪电拉拽着房间在黑白之间游离。或是那人有些局促的呼吸，又或是抓住康涩琪的那双手不住颤抖，保护欲就这样被激起，她用小小的身子扭曲地环绕住了怯怯靠近的人。奇怪的是面对这陌生的入侵，康涩琪却没有一刻感到害怕。她后来回想起来，和裴柱现的遇见也像风一样捉摸不透，但她却无法搁置留恋缱绻在那阵风里，任凭被带到何处都心甘情愿。

时至今日，那个夜晚仍封存在康涩琪心里的某个角落，她总是会在嗅到夏夜晚风的时候，蜷缩在回忆当中长久不醒。

4.

“后来我才知道她就是人人皆知的‘裴小姐’，是烟草商人家的长女，市中心最高的那栋房子就是她的家。”康涩琪从信里抬起头看了我一眼，我读不出她渐渐变弱的语调里隐藏着的是什么意思。

那天之后，康涩琪才开始慢慢捡起一些细碎的回忆。

吃午饭的时候，裴柱现总是排在康涩琪前面几个位置。过去的好几个人都从裴柱现面前的那个盘子里夹起了康涩琪最喜欢小蛋糕，这时康涩琪总是会注视着裴柱现的一举一动，心里祈祷着她不会和别人一样做。如她所愿，裴柱现甚至都不会在那里做过多停留，她的盘子里永远只有一些水果和几片薄薄的面包。  
户外的绘画课上，康涩琪躲避开喧闹的同学，独自一人到溪边画画。她的画里有潺潺的流水，有无限延伸的草地，还有投下大片阴影的大树，还有阴影中藏着的害羞野花。她画得是那么投入，手上沾覆上了颜料也浑然不知。直到裴柱现闯入了她的视野，她跑到溪边蹲下，半空中溅起晶莹的水花。那一定是康涩琪难以画出的美好景象之一，于是她停下了画笔，静静地看着远处的裴柱现。风吹走了她的所有思绪，她心中那幅关于裴柱现的图画也就此成型。  
周日教堂的弥撒上，裴柱现站在康涩琪斜前方的位置。才是初夏，教堂里却热得愈发难耐。康涩琪拿起身前厚重的唱诗本，身体躁动不安，在意识到旁人的注视后才停下了一下下敲打木椅的脚后跟。人们都俯身看着歌词，而余光中的裴柱现却是那样身子笔直，康涩琪的目光不自觉地在她身上停留了好久。直到神父走到了自己的身边，冰凉的圣水落在了自己的肌肤上，她虔诚地在胸前划出十字。十分短暂的一刻，她们共处在一片天地间，一同接受圣水的滋养。

康涩琪记忆里的裴柱现总是穿着白色的裙子，但每天都是不一样的。有时颈下的位置是半透明的薄纱，有时袖口的蕾丝边是重叠的两圈，有时后面的裙摆会比前面的长上一些，有时的领口会多上几朵小花。她的手腕和脚踝上总是戴着昂贵的饰品，那些也是绝对不会重样的。见到她的人总会唯唯诺诺地道上一句“裴小姐”，就连走在她身边的同学看起来也像是女眷，以致于康涩琪在那晚之前甚至都不知道她的大名。

“可是我只是一个小驼背。小时候我一直长不高，吃了很多营养品也没有用。”她泄气般地摇了摇头，身子似乎也随着话语沉了下去。那是康涩琪第一次提起她的过去。尽管认识她的时间不长，但从看到康涩琪的第一眼开始，她的目光里总是充满着在别处难以看到坚定。其他护士总说，她是强大的，好似没有她办不到的事情。即便是在战火纷飞的时代，她也总能在千钧一发之时奇迹般保住性命。

裴柱现连续多日的窜床行为，终于还是在那天修女查房的时候被发现了。她们光着脚踩着夜晚的微凉，裙摆下有不易察觉的风。康涩琪侧过头看着裴柱现，夜晚衬托出她脸上柔软的绒毛，裴柱现是康涩琪心中的温柔本身。明明是要去面对批评，可是康涩琪心里却藏着开心，牵着裴柱现的手愈发收紧。只要牵着她的手好像就有无限可能，只要牵着她的手好像去哪里都可以。

“你以后不许再和修女对着干了。但是任何时候你都要像那时一样挺直腰板。”

可此时康涩琪和裴柱现信里写的完全相反，她是那样无助，好像一瞬间她真的变成了她话里的那个小驼背。可她并不是不情愿的，似乎带着对过去病态的眷恋。如果说那段回忆如同峡谷深渊，她也会毫不犹豫跳下去的。而很快她又恢复了往常那种能感染人的笑容，对着信纸傻傻地发笑。

5.

“你还记不记得，学校后花园的那片雏菊。我想你知道，我和你在一起的时光，大概就像那片雏菊一样。”

她们究竟有过多少美好的回忆呢。十年后的今天，康涩琪读信的时候仍笑得像一个十几岁的少女。

她们在午夜偷偷相见。康涩琪越过裴柱现家楼下的花圃，任凭腿上被枝条刮出血痕也丝毫不在意。裴柱现的家里很大，大到康涩琪想起了小时候走的丛林迷宫。夜晚的房子里只剩下走廊里昏暗的灯，裴柱现牵着康涩琪在房子里奔跑。她们赤裸着双脚，脚和地板拍打出清脆的声响。对康涩琪来说，那里好像不再是遥不可及的豪华建筑，而变成了裴柱现想让她看到的世界。“姐姐，你的房子是你更大的身体。”康涩琪凑到裴柱现的耳边轻轻说。“你在说什么啊。”裴柱现笑得好大声，完全忘记了刚刚自己和她定下的不要大吵大闹的约定。“它在阳光下长大。在夜的寂静中入睡。”康涩琪突然带上了诗人的口吻，又转而嬉皮笑脸地说：“我在姐姐的书里读到的。”

她们还去神父家里偷墓园的钥匙。那是一个平常的午后，烈日震慑住了户外的建筑和植物，一切都在刺目的阳光下不敢动弹。她们趁着神父在躺椅上转身的间隙偷偷取走了挂在墙上的钥匙，而后一起奔向课本上哲思小短文里说的那个“没有烦恼的地方”。她们坐在墓园里的长椅上，够不到地面的脚丫摇摇晃晃，阳光透过枝头在她们身上形成流动的光影。还未经历过生死离别的少女无法参透这个地点的秘密，于是她们只是牵着手，一起读着一块块石碑上的墓志铭。那是她们第一次触及死亡，而对她们来说，那好像只不过是去往一个如某个墓志铭上所说，走上一圈袜子上都会沾满玫瑰花香的另外一个世界。她们约定以后要葬在一起，这样在那个世界里才可以重新见面。

她们还把裴柱现房间书架上的书全部搬了下来，在她们身边砌成高高的围墙，筑成属于她们的城地。裴柱现握着康涩琪的手指，在一行行诗句中流连，她们的声音重叠在一起，碰撞在四周的书本上形成回响。她们用书中人物的对话玩着角色扮演，而后倒在一起开怀大笑。她们枕在书本上，仰望天空中的云疾驰而过。她们学着书本封面上的主人公，在书页的翻动声中亲吻。

她们还一起放风筝，那是一个放学后的傍晚，草坪上映着落日的余晖。裴柱现把风筝送上天空，小心翼翼放着线，等到风筝到了一定的高度，她把线圈塞到康涩琪的手里。她们相视而笑，而后康涩琪开始奔跑，那是她第一次放风筝，她生怕风筝追赶不上风的速度就会掉下。一阵欢笑过后，裴柱现也跟着她一起迈开步伐自由奔跑。突然偏转的风向让康涩琪慌了神，裴柱现则是熟练地从她手里接过线圈，让风筝稳稳地停在半空。但是转眼间，线圈飞速旋转，风筝一跃而上，康涩琪正疑惑惊慌的时候，她看见裴柱现已经放开了拿线圈的手，风筝就这样脱离了控制，在天空中加速行进。“姐姐，你干什么？”康涩琪看着裴柱现却是镇定自若，似乎是预谋好的，反而让她觉得自己问出这种话才是奇怪。“康涩琪，你看，它挣脱了线就会一直向上走。”温暖的风吹得康涩琪有点困倦，她和裴柱现一样抬起头，看着风筝越飞越高，而后淹没在了天空里。“我想把它当做礼物送给你。”裴柱现说着，紧紧扣住了她的手。心存疑惑的康涩琪却没有再追问下去，而是和裴柱现一起看向远方，天边色块的界限正在逐渐模糊。

大概是看到了我不解的眼神，康涩琪从字句中停下。“我一定是那时就明白了她的意思。”康涩琪只是叹了口气，也没有做再多解释的意思。“只可惜那时因为她，我好像也迷失了自己。”她的语气不温不愠，只是纯然认清了事实一般的平静。“我接着读吧。”康涩琪这么说着，眼神却怔怔的，好似没有了再读下去的力气。

6.

庄严的钟声猛然敲打着周遭，一下下叩击我的心脏，我这才意识到今天是礼拜日。每个低垂着头的人都重新打起了精神，康涩琪也回过神来，静静地等待钟声的停止。

“那天我去教堂参加妹妹的婚礼……”

那天市中心的婚礼，康涩琪是从人们的口中听到的。康涩琪向来都不是对新发生的事情很敏感的人，但那天人们的议论沸沸扬扬，那消息就如同夏日午后的惊雷一般不留情面地滚过。  
那天裴柱现第一次穿上了高跟鞋，第一次画上了口红。她不太会画口红，红色越过了唇线，似乎在雪白的肌肤上留下一道鲜明的伤口。她一步步小心翼翼地行走，她走得不稳，生怕下一秒就会跌倒在地。而她的妈妈却是紧紧攥着她的手，近乎是拉扯着催促她走快一点。  
裴柱现明明不是那天的主角，但似乎每个人都很自然而然将大部分的目光投送在她的身上。大概是因为她的美貌，这自然是原因之一。接近成年的少女，仍带着稚气和青涩，在装点和修饰之下多了几分成熟，像是跨越了某条禁忌的线。但人们纷纷的议论也被裴柱现清楚地听到，因为出生和长相，她降落在这个世上的时候就已经背负了更多的东西，一直以来她好像都是戏里任世人摆布的玩偶，人们总是翘首以盼那出戏的走向。直到圣歌响起，宏大的气氛让她开始思考更多。彩色琉璃的颜色变得可怖，教堂上的尖顶也好像随时会刺穿她的心脏。

“我问母亲两个人要怎样才能结婚，她说两个人要相爱才能结婚。但是我问妹妹，你爱他么，她毫不犹豫地摇了头。或许她不是不爱，是根本不懂什么是爱。”  
“可是那天我还是开心的，因为看见唱诗本的时候我想起了你。”

原来那次弥撒上的遇见并不是只有康涩琪记得的。在哪一个康涩琪拼命扇着手掌驱赶炎热的片刻，裴柱现回过头去看见了她。康涩琪的身子不安分地摇摇晃晃，落在裴柱现的眼中更是多了几分憨厚和可爱。后来圣歌响起，裴柱现注视着正前方琉璃上那巨大的十字架。她听不太清自己的歌声，却能完完全全听清楚康涩琪的。那声音听过一遍便不会忘记，于她来说是如力量之源一般的存在。

“母亲说，在上面的本来应该是我。她说完紧紧捏住了我的手，我用尽力气也甩不开。”

外面突然开始下起了雨，似乎是上帝也听到了信的内容，刻意渲染上几分悲伤的色彩。可是康涩琪没有被外界影响到分毫，仍是紧盯着信纸。她的心境似乎随着言语的深入愈发复杂了。  
“你可以不继续读下去的。”我希望自己的话中并没有怜悯的色彩。  
“没关系的。”那声音轻微到几乎听不见。

7.

“那个问题换做是我问你的话，我的回答永远都会是肯定。”

“她是先知，她能看透你的心思。你最好离她远点。”  
康涩琪的哥哥不止一次这样和她说。康涩琪也听过那些传闻，说裴柱现是一个古怪的人。她总是被人看到笔直地站在自家房顶的天台上，她曾经几次去过精神病院，她也屡次被家人囚禁在家里。甚至还有人说她能预料到天灾人祸的降临，却带着厌世的情绪故意不告诉世人。但那对于康涩琪来说，不过是人们为了更加肆无忌惮评判她为自己寻找的开脱。

“姐姐去天台做什么。”  
“我只是去看我养的小兔。”  
那天晚上屋子里闷热不堪，她们敞开阳台的门窗，躺在地板上吹风。后来裴柱现真的带康涩琪去看了她养的小兔。裴柱现牵着她偷偷溜到天台上，她们仰躺着望着天空。裴柱现指着黑夜里快速飘过的云朵，原来那就是她养的小兔，随着天气的变化展现出不同的姿态。裴柱现看着天空时而发笑，时而皱眉，康涩琪也努力地在天空里寻找端倪，她觉得也许裴柱现真的能看见一个不一样的世界。  
“姐姐是先知吗？”  
没有得到回答，康涩琪倒是真的从云中探出了兔子的模样，此刻那只兔子后脚高昂，步伐急匆匆的试图逃跑。  
“那么姐姐，你有没有预料到，我会喜欢上你呢？”  
“我这一生，都会像现在一样爱你吗。”  
年纪尚小的康涩琪又怎么会真正懂得什么是爱，她有的只是无尽的勇气，想把所有美好都呈给裴柱现的勇气。不只是在修女面前帮她出头，不只是把自己珍惜的食物分更多给她，不只是抵挡着旁人怪异的目光陪在裴柱现身边，绝对不只是这些，康涩琪也不知道那些是什么，但她却有自己一定能做到的自信。可惜的是，她的话也被风吹散了，康涩琪也不确定，那风会不会撩拨起裴柱现的一丝情绪。裴柱现没有说话，只是侧身面向她，慢慢褪去了禁锢着四肢的那些炫目的镣铐。  
“是你让我有勇气摘掉这些的，你明白吗。”  
那时的康涩琪怎么会明白呢，她只能看到裴柱现手腕上和脚踝上深嵌的伤痕，在黑暗的氛围中变得愈发触目惊心。在感受到裴柱现手心的温度之后，康涩琪才意识到自己的脸颊上早已覆满了泪珠。那些流言得到了证实，但更重要的是康涩琪心里的那道防线完全被裴柱现击破了。而她在尝到自己眼泪的咸味之后，才羞愧地意识到裴柱现从一开始就没有为她设置所谓的防线。她挪了挪自己的身子，头和裴柱现的靠在一起。后来她们说的每一句话，似乎都是深入骨髓之后落在心底。  
“裴——柱——现——”  
那时的康涩琪，只想在一个没有“裴小姐”充斥着的世界里，尽情呼唤她的名字。

从信中停下，裴柱现的名字又在康涩琪的嘴边停留了很久，直到她的声音染上了哭腔，眼睛也渐渐红了。她很努力地不让泪水夺眶而出，手覆在脸上遮挡抽动的鼻子。十年后的今天，她会不会已经能完全懂得，她当年信誓旦旦说出的“爱”为何物。

8.

“出太阳了，出去走走吧。”孙胜完轻轻掀开一点帘子，探着头看向我们。“知道了。”康涩琪尽力地将语调上扬，在起身的时候偷偷擦掉了脸颊上的眼泪。

我已经不记得我多久没有见过阳光了。外面的明亮过于刺眼，以至于我不敢睁开眼睛，又好像是害怕美好的瞬间流逝。尽管地上未融化的雪仍呈现出泥土一般难看的颜色，但街道上又重新有了小贩的叫卖声，也有了看似为生计忙碌奔波的行人，还有小孩子在追逐嬉戏，笑声被抛送到半空中久久萦绕世间万物。  
“我知道了，是你救了她。”  
康涩琪没有说话，只是轻轻摇了摇头，而后静静地推着我的轮椅行走，只留下地上缓慢的脚步声。孙胜完也不再像往常一样试图改变沉默而寻找话题，只是回头看了看我们，欲言又止。  
“很快就要结束了。”  
康涩琪看着嬉闹的小孩子们这么说着，而后长长舒了一口气。她们在一处树丛边停了下来，阳光以最快速度包裹住我的全身。孙胜完拍了拍康涩琪的肩膀，又将她搂住朝自己靠近。都说时间是最公平的东西，可在她们身上我是全然看不出的。她们本不该生长在这样的世界，她们应该度过愉快的学生时代，而后去追寻自己的梦想。而不是身不由己成为时代的逃亡者，成为战争的牺牲品。  
战地医院里也第一次有了一些生机。我这才发现原来那个五官狰狞的老人是会说话的，那个一直板着脸的中年男子是会笑的，还有那个平时脾气暴戾的小孩也有和伙伴玩耍时的天真无邪。康涩琪看起来也终于开心了一些，继续读信的时候嘴角浅浅地上扬，瘦削的脸上堆起了苹果肌。

9.

“我从一开始就知道，那是你画的大海。”

那是不久之后，她们又一次挤在学校寝室的小床上。康涩琪牵着裴柱现的手，把她手上的手环移到了自己的手上，摩梭着她手上的伤痕。康涩琪用指尖在轮廓上勾勒，好像顷刻间就可以把那些难看的伤痕画成花环。她们谈论起走廊尽头的那幅画，那幅康涩琪花了整整一周的时间才画完的，最后却被冠上了其他同学名号的画。  
“我还没看过大海。”  
康涩琪知道，裴柱现是不会相信的。因为裴柱现只要站在自家房顶的天台上，好像都可以望到远方的大海。而康涩琪是从来没有走出过小镇的，她最多能做的就是通过画本和书籍去看外面的世界。 后来更多的，都是裴柱现告诉她的。在黑暗中，康涩琪看着裴柱现的眼睛，那双有着万丈光芒的眼睛。她总能通过她的眼睛读懂她潜藏在心底的言语，又或是她可以通过她的眼睛看到一个完全不一样的世界。  
“你想去哪里，我们都可以一起去。”  
在不经意之间，时间早已把“我和你”变成了“我们”。康涩琪仍能记得，她们谈论地球另一边正准备起床的人们，谈论另一个半球截然相反的气候，她们谈论一百年前和一百年后，谈论外太空的其他星球。她们早已有了一同穿越时间和空间的魄力。后来她们不知不觉睡着了，尽管炎热的天气早已让勾连在一起的双手充满了汗水，她们仍是紧紧握着彼此，一整晚都没有松开。

10.

“下一次，我们一定可以看见大海的。”

那天是裴柱现和康涩琪约定要去看海的日子。康涩琪起得很早，到车站的时候第一班火车还没有出发。老实说，她晚上根本就没有怎么睡着，在梦境和现实之间浮浮沉沉，就如同漂浮在大海上一样。她从没去过海边，她问裴柱现她需不需要带些什么，裴柱现先是摇了摇头，紧接着又说，你带上你的画板就行。于是康涩琪就只是提着她的画板，她站在站台上，脚尖一踮一踮的，画板有节奏地轻轻拍打在她的小腿上。  
康涩琪见到裴柱现的时候，她仍像往常一样穿着白色的长裙，头发因为奔跑被风拨到了两边，露出了光亮的额头和灵动的耳朵。而后她们欢笑着登上了火车，那辆开往大海的火车。  
夏日炽热的阳光落在她们身上，但她们丝毫没有躲避的意思，只是任由阳光将身体点亮。窗外有无垠的原野，有仍弥漫着雾气的远山，有成片的香蕉园，还有蜿蜒曲折望不到尽头的铁轨。也许在哪一个转弯之后，她们就会看见大海。如同裴柱现口中那样，缓缓步入人心的大海。  
后来发生的事情，是康涩琪怎么都不愿意去回想起来的。但回忆总如洪流一般将她覆没。火车被中途截下，一群穿着黑色衣服的壮汉把裴柱现带走。如今，康涩琪还能记得，明明平时可以完全包裹在自己手里的那双纤小的手，在那一刻却怎么也抓不紧了。钱币掉在地上的啪嗒声，其他乘客的吵闹声，那些男人凶猛的叫唤，还有自己的哭声，混杂在康涩琪本就不太清醒的脑海中。但她唯独听不见裴柱现的声音，不知道是记忆出了差错，还是裴柱现真的一句话也没有说。康涩琪眼睁睁地看着裴柱现被他们带走，她的白色裙子在那片黑色中更显得明亮。最后，在康涩琪迷蒙的目光之中，那片洁白就那样被黑暗彻底吞没了。

11.

那天之后，康涩琪再也没有在学校见过裴柱现。后来她在赶集的日子和哥哥一起去了市中心几次，她总会远远看着那栋房子，看着裴柱现房间的阳台。她想起自己无数次从那里偷偷闯进裴柱现的世界，轻薄的纱帘在散发着树木香气的地板上留下风的痕迹。她多么希望此刻裴柱现也在窗户后面看着她，而后走出来笑着和她挥手：“我等你好久了。”  
康涩琪每天晚上都会爬上裴柱现的床，她总是把头埋在被子里用力一吸，又在意识到自己的贪婪后垂下眉头。她不敢轻举妄动，生怕被子哪天就会没了裴柱现的香气，只剩下被湿气裹挟的灰尘味，如同自己一样，在她不在的日子里一点点腐烂。  
可是康涩琪知道自己必须要见到她，她在裴柱现房间里偷偷读的那些诗句好像都有了意义。在裴柱现十八岁生日的前一天晚上，康涩琪在等到家人都睡下之后，她拿着自己花了好几天才写完的那封信，向着市中心跑去。

“我说，走到你家要两个小时，坐马车要四十分钟，最快的方法应该是乘上你送给我的风筝。你说，车马这么慢，我一生可以爱上多少人呢？”

等到她跑到裴柱现家的那条街道，那栋高大的房子早已被烧得面目全非。那是那场战争真正烧起来的第一把火，却已经足以点燃方圆几百里内的所有人。讽刺的是以烟草起家的裴氏家族，最终也因为烟草不得幸免。  
那天晚上，康涩琪做了一个梦。她梦到她们在那一节火车上，她从那群人中抢回了裴柱现。火车一分一秒往前开着，她们却一刻不停往后跑着。意识到两人原本紧握的手已经松开的时候，康涩琪已经跑到了离火车尾部只有几米远的地方。她回过头去，裴柱现正在远处朝着她微笑，但脸上却是挂满了晶莹的泪珠。“向上走，康涩琪。”裴柱现这么和她说着，康涩琪像往常一样很听她的话，乖乖地走到火车车尾。没有了冰凉的轨道，下面是波涛汹涌的大海。康涩琪纵身跳了下去。

外面突然传来剧烈的爆炸声，等到我们意识到情况的不对劲，时间也已经晚了。仍有人在尖叫着四散逃跑，屋顶上的尘埃不断掉落，康涩琪拉着我一起在墙角蹲下。  
“我一定早就溺死在了那片大海里。”那是康涩琪用来结尾的句子，那里面并没有故事的结局。康涩琪虔诚地把信收好，重新放回靠近心脏的口袋里。  
“你知道为什么我总能保住生命吗。”  
她低下头去没有看我，而后手伸进胸前的衣领，从里面掏出了一个挂坠。那个在昏暗中仍闪闪发光的挂坠，是和我胸前的那个一模一样的银色十字架。

12.

那只是一个普通的礼拜二，和往常不同的大概是那天中午天气突然放晴了。对面人家的老爷爷正仰躺在摇椅上晒着太阳，天台上人们喧闹着把生了霉菌的衣服整齐地晾好。被车轮染脏的雪在闪光中渐渐消融，还有小孩子恋恋不舍在逐渐消失的雪地里玩耍。  
母亲正一只手撑着头给我读故事书。但故事只讲到一半，母亲就突然和我说，起来吧，我们去外面晒太阳。她的心情像是被阳光点亮的，她很开心，笑得眼睛都快要看不见了。而她似乎也只顾着开心，出门的时候连大衣也没有穿，家里的钥匙也没有带上。  
我们就这样一路欢笑着走到了火车站，登上了一列挤满了人的列车。我没有问母亲要去哪里，她牵着我的手一直握得很紧，我知道她应该有很明确的方向。战争快要结束了，那是我在人们的嘈杂声中努力拼凑出来的句子。身边有仍拿着枪的士兵，还有拄着拐杖头发花白的老人，也有很多像我一样被抱在怀中的小孩子。  
我和母亲挤在窗边的位置，母亲一直侧着头看向窗外，窗外的景象在火车的加速中也逐渐模糊了。母亲回过头来看着我笑，风吹起母亲的头发半遮住了面颊。她从脖颈上摘下那串项链，从有记忆开始母亲就戴着这串项链，以前她从来没有摘下来过。母亲两手举着项链，似乎带着一丝虔诚绕过了我的脖颈，然后锁扣落下，一阵冰凉硌着我的锁骨。  
“它会保佑你平安的。”  
她把十字架紧紧捂在手里，亲吻了一下我的额头，而后把十字架藏在了我的衣服里面，刚好落在我心脏的位置。

13.

醒过来的时候，我们已经到了防空洞里。这里面的温度和冬夜叠加，冷得让人不住发颤。康涩琪怀抱着我，似乎正努力地把自己的温度分给我一点。她在哭，我第一次看她哭得这么悲戚，似乎大海都会为之上涨。  
“你早就看到我的十字架了，对吧。”  
她一定是已经忍受了很久很久，不断下落的眼泪才会是现在这般决堤的模样。  
“你有没有最后吻她一次。”  
她没有再告诉我关于那次见面的一切，于是我也不再去猜想。那对于我们两个人来说都是极为残忍的。  
“如果那天晚上我跑得更快一点就好了。”  
“我终于长得比她高了。可是我再也没办法保护她了。”

我想起了康涩琪的那个梦，那个溺死在海里的梦。我意识到裴柱现的生命也早已在那个夜晚终结。那天晚上她洁白的裙子第一次沾染上了泥土，她躺在马车里，挣扎着望了几眼被栏杆割裂的夜空，任由怎样努力也望不到月亮。后来她的珍珠手链断开，珠子一颗颗下坠，如她早已断了线的思绪一样散落一地。冰冷的木板在她的身上留下一处处痛楚，马车的颠簸又让她的躯体近乎散架。她的生命永远停在了那个十八岁的夜晚。后来，她改了名字，去到了一个没有人认识她的地方。她把那个夏天的回忆永远封存在了心底。

远处一个高大的男人突然挥舞着双臂，嘴里吐出的气势冲破了寒冷的阻碍。他领着大家一起唱起了歌，是有不断上升音符的曲调，在封闭的环境里四处飞散碰撞，最后又汇聚成强烈的共鸣。我听见康涩琪也跟着旋律一起轻声吟唱。  
“今晚轮到我给你讲故事了。”  
那原本只是母亲给我讲的睡前故事里很普通的一个。那是战争开始的前一天，女孩牵着朋友的手跑到了一片荒凉的郊外，不料停下脚步的时候紧紧牵着的手却被甩掉。朋友说她骗人，结婚应该去市中心那座最瑰丽的教堂。而此时她们的眼前只有一栋破败的钟楼，风好像能卷起地上的沙砾刮得脸生疼。女孩说，敲三下钟就可以实现愿望，只要她们一起敲三下钟就算是结了婚。而朋友赌气一般的，头也不回地走远了。女孩于是独自一人登上钟楼，悠扬的钟声被风推得很远很远。  
“她太爱她了，爱到许愿的时候都忘记了自己。”  
康涩琪摩挲着她的十字架，紧闭着的眼睛旁挂着一颗晶亮的眼泪，似乎映出了十字架的银光。  
“她许了什么愿望呢。”  
那是她用尽十八岁少女所有的勇气，用尽心中尚且留存的热情，用尽从前积攒的美好希冀，用尽为下半生预留的运气许下的愿望。  
“康涩琪要永远平安幸福。”

后来一切的一切，都变成了她们在路口分别时分，裴柱现口中那个和康涩琪一人一个的十字架。那时她们谁都没有想到，那会是她们将要用尽生命去背负的十字架。

远处突然传来一阵爆炸声，人们如浪潮一般起身朝着同一个方向跑去。尖利的叫喊声中夹杂着渐渐漫上来的哭声，但仍有人在歌唱，歌声如一股充满力量的绳，等待着拉起溺水的人。无论何时何地，总有人相信生命的不死和永恒。  
“我一生可以爱上多少人呢？”  
康涩琪终于迈开了步伐，如那天晚上一样努力奔跑着，十几岁少女的心里一直默念着信末尾的那句话。她反反复复问着自己，她问了一次又一次。她听不见身旁路人口中正不断传播的消息，她忘记了身外的世界，她也没有发现远方的天空早已被诡异的光点亮，她只能看见面前的路，那条通向裴柱现的路。她知道那时她就有了清晰肯定的答案。而十年后的现在，她的答案也是不变而唯一的。  
十字架因为奔跑猛烈地撞击着我的心脏，那么是不是只要一直这样跑下去，它就会重新跳动起来呢。我紧紧攥着的手掌变得温热湿润，我张开手，里面的红色字迹变得有些模糊。再后来，一切都变得灰暗，我孤身一人淹没在了人潮之中。

14.

十八岁生日的时候，我收到了孙胜完寄来的信。她后来留在小镇做声乐老师，本来以她的能力肯定可以去到更好更远的地方。但我没有向她寻找答案，关于为什么如今也已不再重要。寄来的信里面除了一页写得满满的信纸，还附上了一把钥匙。她说那是墓园的钥匙，是神父特意交代她拿给我的。我已经很久没有回去了，那天我带上一束雏菊，在清晨六点的时候独自去墓园看望她们。和孙胜完信里说的一样，她们可以在寒冷还未退散的时分迎来日出，可以看到野花上露珠折射出的闪光，还可以闻到青草沁入心扉的芳香。

“裴柱现说过，康涩琪是一个始终如一的人。”

读到孙胜完信里这句话的时候，我的鼻头突然一酸。裴柱现会不会知道，康涩琪真的用了一生一世去印证这句话呢。

我没想到我能看到康涩琪的那幅画，在战后十周年纪念日的展览上。学校早在战争中就沦为了一片废墟，但康涩琪的那幅画竟然奇迹般地保留了下来。我看到画幅右下角那个近乎被磨损干净的“康”，我终于想起了当年康涩琪给我的护身符，在我重见光明的瞬间只剩下几抹红色的护身符。画幅得以幸存下来的原因，会不会也和我那时候能活下来的原因一样。  
画上的大海风平浪静，淡蓝色里夹杂着些许的深蓝，在笔势的回转变化中，荡漾出和谐的波纹。那是她们本应该一起去到的地方，那里没有忧愁，没有世俗的羁绊，只有彼此还有奔涌不息的大海。谁都不会想到的，画出这片大海的人，一生都没有见过大海。

后来我整理母亲东西的时候，意外地发现她后来也读了很多书。我一本本读过去，在一个下着小雨的夏日午后，我读到了母亲唯一做了零零碎碎批注的那一本。她的字真好看，端正而不失轻俏，我暗自后悔以前从来没有认真看过。见字如面，裴柱现。我抚摸着那些深深浅浅的笔迹这样轻轻说着。康涩琪一次又一次读她的信的时候会不会也是这么想的呢。读到一半的时候我看到了那一张看起来被折过无数次的书页，浅浅的水笔在作者的原话“我的孤独”下留下一条清淡的细线，又在下面修改成了“我对你的爱”，而后整个句子在旁边被端端正正地重新抄了一次。

“我对你的爱，从一开始就注定要用一生来承担。”

和友人讲起这个故事已是更多年之后。那天早上起床的时候，十字架突然从我的衣服里漏到了床上，断了的银链歪斜地圈住我的脖颈。我找了条还算结实的绳子，把十字架重新挂回原处，然后在绳子的末端绑了一个死结。

朋友听完之后，轻抿了一口咖啡，很久都没有说话。那是雨季过后的第一个晴天，大概是由于太久没有见过这样的好天气了，窗外的天空竟然蓝得有点不太真实，那么倒映着天空的大海也应该是一样。沉默过后我看见了友人的微笑，真好，她说，而后又嘴硬地改口，不过只是一个普普通通的爱情故事。  
我跟着她扬起嘴角，嘴中余存的苦涩也被笑容中和。那确实只是一个普普通通的爱情故事。故事的最后，裴柱现和康涩琪在十年后重新见面。为了寻找那年夏天的回忆，她们回到了学校，回到了康涩琪的小床上。一切都没有变，裴柱现还是那样怕黑，康涩琪还是会在睡觉的时候不自觉张着嘴。唯一改变的是，康涩琪现在刚好能从头到脚环抱住她的姐姐了，她再也不用担心她的姐姐会偷偷跑去她找不到的地方了。  
她们太累了，她们没有多说什么话，只是裴柱现轻轻问康涩琪，等一下做梦的时候要去哪里。“去看大海吧。”康涩琪呢喃着回答她。

她们不知道的是，深夜早已把地板染成了海一样的深蓝。而她们也早已乘上了小船，在无边无际的大海上漂泊了好远好远。

-Fin-


End file.
